


Camp Distortion

by King_Koa



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Also Daniel is a paranormal investigator, Body Horror, Mutation, and an Idiot, curse you toxic chemical dumping, everybody's messed up, i kid you not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Koa/pseuds/King_Koa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Loading Screen

_________________________________________  
_Loading.... 25%_  
_Loading... 50%_  
_Loading.. 75%_  
_Loaded. 100%_  
_Situation Simulation Version 1.0_  
_Program: Distortion._

Camp Campbell was having a typical day. The sun shone naturally through bright white and fluffy clouds. Birds twittered cheerfully as they flew over the camp... And were hit by rocks. Upon a second glance, we see the normal chaos inducing trio relaxing for once on the lakeside, and Nikki has been armed with a slingshot. The bird she shot falls onto dry land, as did the first 4. Neil furrows his brow as she retrieves the 5th bird she shot down.

_"Nikki, would you mind not shooting every flying thing you see? It'd be nice to do some birdwatching later."_

_"Neil, don't you get it? If I don't collect these birds, then if the camp falls apart, we'll still have food!"_

_"Yeah, Neil. Because it's definitely teetering on the edge of collapsing \very/ soon."_

Max lays on his back, watching Nikki shooting down birds, but still feeling bored... Not to mention a pit in his stomach telling something is going to go wrong soon. Very, very wrong.

Nikki aimed for another bird, and just like the other 5, it was struck and fell. However, this one dropped into Lake Lilac. She grinned, and chased after it, while Max's gut feeling worsened tenfold. He scrambled to his feet, chasing after Nikki, trying to grab her, to stop her. The bird dropped straight into the lake, and Nikki dove in right after, despite the boy's best attempts. Max had to skid to a stop to avoid falling in, his gut now physically in pain. This is wrong, she's not going to be OK. That was the only thing he could think, as he finally brought himself to look at the water.

The water actually confirmed his concern, so very quickly, seeing as the disturbed water had a toxic orange hue. How the change went unnoticed, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that Nikki had dived in, and wasn't coming back up. Suddenly, the surface settled, like a piece of fabric being pulled taut. Max leaned forward slightly, watching the area, hoping Nikki would be the one emerging from it. His heart was hurting now too, though he'd never officially admit to it. Nikki was one of his two real friends. Losing her would be a heavy blow to take, especially after everything they've all been through together.

Suddenly, the surface burst open, and the bird flew out, though now it was all messed up. Max was startled, falling backward onto the dock, nearly toppling Neil, who had arrived just moments ago. Both gawked at the bird, who had landed on the dock where Max stood just moments before. It now had sharp teeth, rams horns, a snake-like neck, and a furry body. It screeched, which sounded terrifying, and then took flight, clumsily due to its new shape and having to readjust for almost everything. After it disappears, the pair look to the water again, quickly noticing that the same effect was spreading over the water again.


	2. Paranormally Idiotic

_Static fills a tv screen, the only thing visible in a pitch-black room. The audio and visuals slowly boot up, terrible at first, but then suddenly increase with a few tapping sounds from the recording. The visuals clear to show a blonde with icy blue eyes in a white hoodie with a purple logo of a place called the Cryptonomica. He's in the middle of a dark wooded area, with a flashlight he's shining around and then holding like a microphone._

> _"Alright, alright- is this thing on? It better be, I didn't spend $100 bucks on a camera for it not to be. Ah, well, hopefully, even if there's no video, the audio should definitely be on. Alright, well, without further ado, welcome_ _Parahunters, to the Lake Lilac forest. Rumors have been circling that the infamous_ _Mothman_ _has shown its form again, right here in this very forest. Now, I have been tasked with catching it on film, and I plan to do exactly that."_
> 
> The sound of branches snapping is heard, along with footsteps fleeing. He's startled, but is quickly on his feet and chasing the sound, the camera cradled in his arm and aimed in the direction that he's headed. He's dashing recklessly after the sound but breaks into a clearing after a while, which makes him pause. Once he does, he realized he lost the sound and groans in annoyance, until he spots a table with a lone Solo cup sitting on it.
> 
> He approaches, setting the camera in a way that observes him and the cup as he stands there studying it. In the background behind him, there is a bit of humanoid movement, as though someone behind him wanted to stop him, but was scared to do something.
> 
> _"Well... this is odd. I wonder what this is about.... oh well, life's boring if you don't take risks."_
> 
> This is followed by the stupidest thing he's done so far, which is to dump the whole cup down his throat. He seems fine for a moment, until he seems to start choking, and then a figure with deer horns and moth wings grabs him from behind and drags him out of the shot.
> 
> The film keeps rolling, and after about 5 minutes, a much smaller figure with brown hair, holding a magician's hat and covered in flowers enters the frame, unaware of the camera until it suddenly looks at it. After a moment, the thing reaches out, and the film clicks off.


	3. Chapter 3

Gasping, it was hard to breathe. Vision, blurred but not blind, he could see forms above him that are seemingly attempting to save his life. Eventually, he felt a burning pain in his lungs and began passing out from the lack of air, and surely whatever he drank wasn't helping him. He felt someone pressing on his stomach as he was blacking out, and whoever it was smelled like forest and dirt and other earthy, natural scents. Somehow, he found the scent comforting enough that he slowly started passing out.

He felt warm and still tired, as he slowly regained his senses. He felt hands wrapped around his wrists, and a dizzying scent is occupying the room. Pine trees and dirt, but sweet fragrances as well, intoxicating and sharp, keeping him dazed. He groans in pain, shifting slightly, and seemingly waking the form holding onto his wrist.

_"Oh! It worked, thank goodness..."_

The hands around his wrist carefully let go as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and he was concerned about it until he realized it was simply from him waking up. He reached to his throat and felt bandages wrapped around the entirety of his neck. He looked to the person that had been staying with him and was immediately stunned to see large moth-like wings and deer-like antlers sprouting from the humanoid figure that was seemingly taking care of him while he was unconscious.

_"Uhm, hello? Can you hear me?"_

He then realized that the strange ginger had been trying to talk to him, and nodded quickly. He's still observing the oddities of the being before him. They smile softly and hand him a cup full of tea, then stand up and move for the door.

_"Drink that, wake up, and take your time. You're still healing and your body is still adjusting, so I recommend taking it slow. I have to go watch the kids and make sure they aren't killing each other. Come outside once you feel stable enough to comfortably walk."_

Daniel nodded softly in response, and took a sip of tea, only to be pleasantly surprised by a taste of sweet honey and sugar. Not tea, but some similar mixture that soothed his throat. He hadn't even realized the pain in his throat until the concoction was soothing it. So he sat, taking in the situation as he finished his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> ))BEING TRANSFERRED FROM WATTPAD. UP TO CHAPTER 3/Truth Hurts HAS BEEN WRITTEN.((


End file.
